I'm locking you two in a room till you can get along
by Kittalia Phantom
Summary: I guess you could say the problems between Sam Manson and Scarlett Spirit all came down to Sam. Scarlett was a shallow, popular A-Lister in Sam's eyes, and Sam Manson was a plan-ruining attention seeking thing that Scarlett treated like gum under her blue combat boots. So, all in all, Danny's idea to lock the two in a (faze proof) room to get along was probably not a good idea.
1. The White Room

I guess you could say the problems between Sam Manson and Scarlett Spirit all came down to Sam. Scarlett was a shallow, popular A-Lister in Sam's eyes, and Sam Manson was a plan-ruining attention seeking thing that Scarlett treated like gum under her blue combat boots. So, all in all, Danny's idea to lock the two in a (faze proof) room to get along was probably not a good idea. But, with his clueless nature, he did it anyway. And that's why the town of Amity Park was now deaf because of all the shouting.

"You're a shallow little A-Lister,"

"You're a little attention seeking black-bird,"

"You're a rich little person who thinks they're a VIP,"

"You're one to talk, don't you think I don't know your family's wealth. I don't know why you hide it; Paulina may be a shallow little princess, but she has SOME standards. You don't fit them,"

I don't think I need to tell you who said what. (But just in case, italics are Sam's and bold is Scarlett.) All that mattered is that whatever Danny had hoped to achieve, this wasn't it.

After a good old shouting match, Scarlett went over to the door and banged repeatedly on it whilst yelling at the top of her his head, "Daniel James Fenton you let me out or so help me!" But Danny held his ground

"Nope." Sam couldn't help but laugh.

"You think this is funny? Well, news flash, panda-eyes, you're stuck in here too!" Sam looked wide-eyed, before going over to the door.

"Danny! You better let me out now or I'll... I'll... I don't know what I'll do.."

"Same result as Scarlett, I'm locking you two in the room until you figure out how to get along,"

"Come on Danny, you know that never works," yelled Sam, banging on the door. Danny just laughed, before turning back to a screen connected to a camera in the room.

"I guess we have to try to get along," said Scarlett

"Or at least pretend to," replied Sam.

* * *

They sat down in the two corners of the room, legs crossed. Sam was huddled in a purple snuggly that Danny had thrown into the room after she complained it was cold 'Hum,' thought Scarlett 'I wonder why it's as cold as my ice core; there is a heater here,'

Scarlett looked behind her, noticing that the camera was behind her, and got her notebook out of in her hoodie top and wrote 'If you want to get out, we have 2 be nice to each over, change cover if you agree," Sam changed corner.

* * *

Sam was giving Scarlett death eyes, her deep purple eyes.  
"You have nice eyes, but stop wearing your hair like that; it does not look good on you,"  
"Why would I care?"  
"You want Danny to like you, right?" Sam shut up. Scarlett walked over to a corner and started making ice spears and chucking them at the wall, trying to break the force fielded. Something is Sam's mind clicked  
"Danny, why is there a faze proof shield around the room; the'res no ghosts here," Scarlett turned to the camera, staring dead-eyes (pun not intended), eyes glowing, she stated in the same voice she used when playing the possessed girl in the horror movie.  
"Tell her and you'll find out what it's like to die 100% and inhabit the Ghost Zone all the time."  
"N-no r-reason," stuttered Danny.  
"I wouldn't question it, Samantha, and changed your lipstick, it's so goth it's not goth. DANNY! Pass me a pair of scissors, brown lipstick and the green headband, Now, I have some in my bag." He passed it through a letterbox.

"Let's get started then," said Scarlett, picking up a floral pair of scissors, and approached Sam's hair, smiling, all teeth showing.

* * *

Sam run her hand through her newly cut pixie and smiled in the reflection of the small, pullout mirror on the lipstick, and smiled as she noticed that she actually looked more goth than before. Her brown lips made it look more natural, meaning that the purple to black gradient eyeshadow, that she'd put on this morning, stood out and looked incredibly goth. She didn't miss her long hair, and her head felt lighter without the ponytail.

Looking through the post box, Scarlett saw Danny smiling. It was working,"


	2. The Red Room

**Writer: warning! Child attempting suicide**.

* * *

It was night time, and, if Scarlett's necklace was accurate (which it most likely was), around 1:30. Sam couldn't tell the exact time because all the numbers were written in a strange writing, like Danny's squiggles and doodles that he swore were English. With a yawn, Scarlett pulled out some blue tape with a pattern Sam couldn't make out, out of her pockets (Scarlett has very deep pockets!) and made a line across the floor and, with a jump (too high for a normal human to do) all the way up the walls and stuck tape along them.

"Right, gothy, I'm sleeping this side and your sleeping your side. If you go near me, by morning I'll know." She took off her hoodie and used it as a pillow, and fell asleep.

"Finally," thought Sam, "now I can get some peace and quiet." It didn't last long though.

* * *

Scarlett was screaming and crying. A shallow pool was gathering around her and was growing fast. She was muttering and shouting and kicking a wall while screaming.

"I'll be good, daddy," she screamed "don't put me away. I don't like it. Please daddy! I won't show people my arms. I'll wear long sleeves and I'll be good, please daddy. Don't put me in the Red Room!"

The person screaming in the corner, kicking and yelling, was a world away from the confident celebrity that haunted the school halls. This seemed… like a child. Yes, that sounded right, a young child. Was this a memory. I compressed this thought, surely not. Another scream

"I won't show anyone my scar. They won't see my arms." Arm scar? Well, only one way to find out if it was real. I scooted as quiet as I could over the tape line and went over and rolled up her blue and white striped long sleeved tee and was shocked. I'd only expected one or two, but in her pale skin were countless etches and lines. On her forearm was a childish drawing of a clock. Only it wasn't a drawing in pen, but one in cuts. I'd had to mark Scarlett's work and going by the clock doodles (with the same weird symbols as Danny drew) and they were much better than the one I was focusing on. This was an old one; maybe the one that caused the memory she was reliving.

Scarlett was curled up into a protective ball, kicking her legs out in small kicks. The Red Room must be tiny! And everyone knew about Scarlett's weird aversion to red and pink; the two colours had been banned after she had a panic attack after going into the French teacher's room for the first time, as the room was bright red.

Was this where the phobia of the colour red comes from. Even though Sam Manson hated the girl, the fact she'd been so badly abused made her pity the girl to no end.

Sam backed away from the screaming teen and banged on the door. This made Scarlett scream louder. Sam had to know what was going on inside Scarlett's dream.

"Danny, disable that stupid ghost shield, go ghost and enter Scarlett's dream with me," he did.

"It's like being in an insane asylum," he muttered under his breathe. He grabbed Sam's hand and possessed Scarlett

—-

Sam was right. The Red Room was tiny, smaller than Harry Potter's cupboard under the stairs painted bright glaring red paint, with insults painted with pink in feminine handwriting. Had Sarah Special written them? Her own mother and father?

Sam edged her fingers over the walls, invisible. Some of the insults she was able to read said

"Worthless"  
"What did we do to deserve you?"  
"Go back where you came from, freak!"

Sam's violet eyes panned over to the door. A small girl with long blonde hair in pigtails sat on the wall. She wore a blue dress with a black collar and ribbon, and a familiar necklace- the same clock one? Her feet were bare, and a pool of blood surrounded her, like outside her dream. It mixed with her tears to create a weird combination of liquids. It was such a sad sight.

Looking on Scarlett's arm, Sam noticed the same clock scar on her forearm and another one of symbols bleeding out.

A woman appeared, looking like a grown-up Scarlett, even with the clock necklace. She was clearly a ghost, with her hair in pigtails that defied gravity like Embers pigtails and were highlighted with neon pink. Her skin was pure white, with a jagged scar along her right eye that was dark red like the other one. She wore a long-sleeved pink dress and heels and held a clock staff similar to Clockworks, but red. The women said, in one of those sickly sweet voices, two words I'd have snapped up in a second as a child as abused as Scarlett clearly was. They were:

"Join me!"

I'd expect her to take her offer, but she declined, saying

"I'd rather be dead than join you Scar!"

"You're already halfway there," that confused me, halfway dead. I looked at Danny, and he nodded. Scarlett was a halfa. Scar continued with "why stop. You could leave all this behind. No more Red Room. No more pretending. Just come live with me!"

Scarlett glared at the woman and stated calmly

"I've told you once, I've told you twice, I've told you a thousand times, I WILL GET OUT THIS HOUSE, BUT NOT WITH YOU, SCAR." Defeated, Scar faded. Danny and I took our time to depart promptly.

"Did you know?" I asked Danny

"About Scar, the scars or the halfa thing?" he asked

"ALL OF IT," Sam said, exasperated

"I knew about her scars and the fact she was a halfa, but not about Scar, as in her Dan,"

"That's her Dan?" Sam said, then it started to line up in her mind. When Scarlett thought of red and pink, she was reminded of the red room, the pink insults and Scar. She acted like Danny did with Dan; tough and defending but you could tell she was terrified. And nor did I blame her. That woman with the pink glow was the most terrifying ghost I'd ever seen.

Scarlett woke up with a jolt and seeing the two staring down at her like an animal at a zoo, she spooked like a horse and fazed out the room. Danny stuck his head out the wall. She was flying away; I knew she wasn't coming down.


End file.
